


Mountains Out Of Molehills

by LeGayWardens



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/pseuds/LeGayWardens
Summary: In which Zack is insecure about his relationship and gift giving skills, Angeal tells him he's unqualified for offering advice and Genesis is basically a mom because you all know that angry fireball can bake a good red velvet cake.Or, alternatively: Zack believes Sephiroth is out of his league, and Sephiroth just wants hugs. Everyone is being super supportive because that's what good bros do.





	Mountains Out Of Molehills

**Author's Note:**

> A predominantly unedited work which sat in my drafts for some time during a stroke of inspiration when I decided to pair Sephiroth with someone other than flamboyant redhead with lots of money. 
> 
> Don't read me for the bad grammaticals and awkwardness of prose. I have writer's block. :'(
> 
> Also, fluff?! From me? Without overwhelming doses of sarcasm and spite for human nature?! D:

They shouldn't have been doing this. It was a training exercise, Zack always had his left open, terrible habit from years of pretending he was a warrior as a kid. Then somehow he was in the General's quarters, having a few too many beers while Sephiroth sobbed to him about his lost friends and friends with benefits. How he could really spend some time with a warm body.

Then Zack had his shirt off, and the taste of lager and salt hit his tongue as his boss swept him off his feet, murmured how Zack looked his best from behind and then groaned at the satisfying sound of his hand against taut leather clad rear made.

Angeal would chastise him if he were to ever find out. Zack tried to push him away, act coy because despite the arousal and the desire, he desperately didn't want this incident to come up during his interviews for first class.

“I-Isn’t Genesis home?” He asked in between kisses.

Sephiroth scoffed, “At this hour? Please.”

“It is almost midnight.”

“He's gone to a bathhouse, what do you think?”

Arguing with him was futile, what with Sephiroth's hand down the front of his pants and another grasping the nape of his neck - his hot breath spilling against his ear that hushed him as they lowered into the bed.

It was a messy affair, Angeal was texting Zack as he rocked in the bed shouting how good of a soldier he was being as he floated ever closer to cloud nine. Until it all ended in a fantastic crescendo of blissful splendour and joy, only to be crushed by guilt and feeling like a soiled sock.

“You free this weekend?” Sephiroth asked, lying in bed beside him.

Zack nodded, “Y-yeah.”

“So am I...does dinner tomorrow sound good?”

The younger man blinked.  _ Dinner?! Like...a date dinner?  _ Like an idiot he just nodded with his mouth hung open.

“Good. Wear a suit. I'll meet you at Loveless Avenue at 1900 hours. Got it?”

Zack never wore a suit before, but he asked Angeal for dating advice and his mentor clipped the wrong branch off his bonsai in response.

“You're going on a date?”

“Y-yeah...could you help me?”

Angeal blinked at him, “Are you...you're being serious.”

“Yes…”

The older man sighed deeply before wiping the sweat from his brow. “I'm the wrong man to ask. But Genesis on the other hand…”

“Oh no! Angeal, no! He  _ hates _ me! You've seen how he looks at me!”

“Like he wants to stick pins in you, I know. It's resting bitchface, entirely natural. Or at least it never goes away. But he's the man to ask.”

Which was why Zack was standing in Genesis’ bedroom, with the man himself crinkling his nose at the dusty, oversized suit that Zack found in the back of his closet. “Oh honey…” He shook his head, “Prada, Hugo Boss or Versace?”

Zack was confused. “Uh...come again?”

Genesis blinked at him, while inwardly he felt as if he lost a year of life. “Prada, Hugo Boss or Versace. Pick one.”

“Uhh...the first one?”

Genesis went to his wardrobe, muttering about disrespect and bad fashion choices, then tossed three dashing pressed suits onto his bed. “The first one is silk, the second a cotton cashmere blend and the third is velvet. Take a pick, I'm sure you'd look handsome in either one of them. It is Prada after all.”

Zack picked up the burgundy velvet, Genesis twitching a little as he tried it on with its matching dove grey silk shirt, and “Ooh these pants feel nice.”

“Alpaca wool and organic cotton sateen, sweetie. Feels like a dream, doesn't it?”

“Hell yeah!” He straightened his lapels with a strong tug of his jacket, “How do I look?”

“Good enough to keep.” Genesis smirked, “But please don't...ruin that. It cost more than your quarterly salary!”

Quite strangely, he was nice to him for once. Drove him into Loveless Avenue in that sportscar only trust fund money could buy and even told Zack that the restaurant was likely to be  _ The Petite Goose.  _ Some place Sephiroth always brought his dates to, “But none of them really became successful...though I'm sure you'd be fine. Just remember, you want the filet mignon cooked medium rare. And only white wine, their reds are horribly overpriced.”

“Right. Yes. Thanks for that.”

Of course he'd say that - he didn't want his fancy clothes ruined. But Zack couldn't help feeling uneasy. What do you do on a date with your boss of all people?

Sure enough Sephiroth showed up, led him to their private dinner room and they ordered. As expected Zack didn't know a thing on the menu, so he just ordered his scripted and rehearsed meal after he learned that meat could be cook different ways and different cuts had different flavours.

Sephiroth smirked once the waiter left, “Filet mignon? Velvet suit? Let me guess, is that Prada?”

Zack blushed, “Y-yeah...and?”

The older man smiled, “You don't have to try so hard to impress me. I'm assuming you've had some help.”

Zack sighed, “That obvious huh?”

“You look good in a suit, but even better naked. I don’t need you in some fancy gift wrapping.” Sephiroth coughed, ”Sorry, that was rude of me. I'm flattered. Truly. So, how was work today?”

Two months went by. Two exhausting, but crazy fun months. Trying to hide their flirting in the hallways like stupid schoolboys - having a tired, drunk Genesis bang on their bedroom door for all of that racket and Angeal shake his head as Zack turned up late to training.

He had the General's favour, he could afford to be a little late or loud. But between all the heated passion and lazy Sundays, Zack hardly knew Sephiroth. Sure he knew his body through and through and he knew what foods he liked and the movies he enjoyed thanks to their healthy dating life, but he didn't  _ know _ him.

There was a connection Sephiroth had with Angeal and Genesis that he felt he never could have - an intimate knowledge and even a certain level of comfort and comfortableness that he felt was unattainable for him. Almost as if he so much as looked at Sephiroth wrong, or disagreed with him, the relationship would end.

That thinking was hardly healthy - but mixed with all of that passion, he felt a little used. Like he served as little more than emotional and sexual support. The issue had been itching at him for days and on Sephiroth's birthday no less, he felt that feeling of disconnect and not belonging mounting even higher.

Genesis was planning the cake and Angeal had gone out for supplies, leaving Zack to decorate and mope about. He tried bringing it up with his mentor, but Angeal wanted to hear none of it. Which really only left the counsellor and Genesis - neither of which sounded like good options.

“Hey Zack, could you crack and separate these eggs for me?”

“Yep!”

Genesis glanced over his shoulder as he measured out the baking powder. “He really loves you, you know.”

“How did you-”

“We live together, Zachary. Also I'm not blind, you wear your emotions all over your face, it's embarrassing.” He sighed, “So...what's on your mind?”

“Sephiroth he...I feel like I don't know him.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

Zack accidentally smashed an egg, “...No. How do you even start that conversation with someone?”

“By asking them. Sephiroth isn't a hard man to talk to, you just assume he is.”

“I know you're right, but it sounds crazy.”

“What did you get him for his birthday?”

Zack shook his head, “I couldn't think of anything…so I just bought him some lame shirt from my stint in Modeoheim.”

“When Seph and I dated I bought him a coffee mug in the shape of a dumbapple since I've always wanted to share one with him. You bet he drank out of it every single day. I'm fairly certain he will appreciate your gift.”

“I guess so...thanks. Hang on, what?!” Zack’s jaw hung open, and Genesis merely blinked and shrugged.

“What? I was the only openly gay man in our unit at the time. Seems he's upgraded.” The redhead winked.

Zack narrowed his eyes at the usually cocky and sarcastic man, “How are you so supportive?”

“Because...I believe you'd be great for him. You're an escape, but you're also real, untainted, bright spirited and bold. You're everything he deserves and so much more.” He smirked,  “Besides, he's not earning fat stacks quite like my men.”

* * *

 

Sephiroth had streamers in his hair and his face stuffed with cake - the garden salad Angeal had made remained mostly neglected as Zack and Genesis prepared a feast of everything sweet to satisfy the birthday boy's sugary desires.

Angeal had gifted him an anthology on quantum physics and a new rubix cube for Sephiroth to add to his collection, whereas Genesis threw money around carelessly buying a luxury hair brush, which Zack didn't think ever existed, made of some animal's hair and obsidian with mother of pearl designs. And a nice winter coat from Burberry.

Angeal rolled his eyes at Genesis’ gifts before turning to Zack. “So, what did you buy Sephiroth?”

He gaped for a moment, looking at his lover and around the room. The last thing he wanted to do was have Sephiroth open up his gift in front of everyone next to the amazing gifts that his friends had already bought him, only to be disappointed by his lover.

Genesis interjected, “I think it's the sort of gift which requires privacy.”

Sephiroth chuckled, “Well if that's the case, then party over. I have matters to attend to.”

The two other firsts waved their farewells and disappeared while the couple went to their bedroom. Sephiroth fell back into bed, looking at Zack with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Only for Zack to bite his lip and feel so ashamed for being the worst possible boyfriend that Sephiroth could have ever had.

“So…” He started, “You and Genesis?”

Sephiroth groaned, “Of all days, you decided today…put hormonal teens in a room together long enough and what do you expect will happen?”

“I dunno…”

“Zack, it was fleeting. We've moved on from that. There wasn't  _ this  _ that  _ we _ have between us.”

“Really?”

Sephiroth nodded, “I had been eyeing you since Angeal first introduced us. And I only continued to like you more as I had the chance to know you.”

“Did you know Genesis is a gold digger? He told me. I mean kind of, but it makes the car and the nice clothes make sense, y'know? I mean he just said he has men with ‘fat stack’s but- why are you laughing?”

Sephiroth shook his head. “You're hilarious.” He said, planting a kiss on his forehead, “You're all I need and could ever hope for, Zack.”

The younger man blushed, “Didn't know you could be so sweet.”

“It's not all so hard. Not with you at least.”

“Oh!” Zack exclaimed, before bolting to the wardrobe and fishing out a neatly wrapped box, “I got this for you. I hope you like it. Angeal helped me wrap it and...yeah. It's not fancy or...deep and meaningful like Ang and Gen's gifts but...”

Sephiroth took the box, “You really didn't have to.” He shook the gift, “It's not illicit, right?”

Zack smiled, “Shouldn't be.”

Sephiroth opened the package. “It's perfect.”

* * *

 

Walking down the hallway to the director's office, Sephiroth took his stand while the firsts and their director spat out their coffee. Zack beamed.

Lazard cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses, “Must you wear that shirt constantly?”

Sephiroth looked to Zack, then back to the director, “Are you not a fan of three wolf moon?” 


End file.
